


My house

by Darthteddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, prompt was My house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Another thing written in English class that I was proud of.





	My house

My house 

 

Rafferty was at peace.

 

He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Having just woken up he was a bit groggy. The covers were warm and soft, protecting him from the cold, morning air. Birds were chirping outside as they always were, their warbles penetrating the dome of silence around him. He took a deep breath. Tasting the stale air of his room. Mum would be down soon to rouse her sleeping son. But for now he was content. The tired child closed his eyes, shielding the brown sphere from the invading light of his window. The blinds were drawn shut, and yet light still seeped in. Another deep breath was taken, this time his last before falling into restful slumber once again.


End file.
